The present invention relates to sound deflection baffles. With current baffles, the problem in the industry is that unrestrained sound waves created from drum cymbals and guitar amplifiers are more than likely picked up by the singer's microphones. The traditional enclosures are large, bulky, and ugly; creating a sense of isolationism from the other members of the band. As such it is desired to create a single, molded baffle shield that reflects the sound in any direction the audio engineer decides. The baffle should also be capable of quickly mounting to allow for a quick sound check. The baffle should also be transparent.